


the pull on my flesh was just too strong

by maisiedaisy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Credence, M/M, but i got carried away, credence is crazy kinda, fuck that dude, grindelwald is his bitch, this happened, uh yeah sooooo, was just supposed to be credence empowering himself, why johnny depp tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiedaisy/pseuds/maisiedaisy
Summary: “you said you would do anything for god, mother,” you say, towering over the woman who once haunted your nightmares. “And now? I am god.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post from seasons-gredence that I'll link below. Sorry this got so dark, I'm only capable of writing angst at the moment. 
> 
> https://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/155980093533/you-said-you-would-do-anything-for-god-mother

_ I. _

he finds you, a broken-bodied, shatter-spirited, wisp of destruction in the middle of a collapsed building, curling in on yourself like your ribcages are a stone wall. he is wearing a different face, less hard and tragic, more delicately rounded and soft. you don’t know it’s him but the trinity of the necklace caught in your collarbones sears when he nears. “come, my boy, we haven’t much time.” his voice is different, thinner and with the same revenant sing-song of a madman. it hisses and coils over your bruised body and you feel yourself lift with the sound. your saviour has come bearing a promise of something terrifying and you are thirsty for it. 

 

_ II. _

he builds you back together, with a gentle sort of wonder. “you’re a bloody miracle, precious.” he whispers, moving inside of you like the holy spirit, threading you back together and tearing you apart at the brink, with you tipping over and spilling shadows out of your body as he spills in you. “a bloody miracle.”

 

_ III. _

he never says your name. never calls you credence. instead he showers you with awe-filled titles, the same way mary lou had done for her god. the beast within you purrs at his praise. 

 

_ IV. _

“what would you do for me, sweetling?” he asks you one night. “who would you kill for your savior?”   
you are an answering shadow, flitting dangerously through the hallowed places of His words.

“anyone.”

 

_ V. _

he does not fix you because you are not broken. you were broken before but now you’re exactly who you were meant to be. “my boy,” is a common prose from him, the words hold little meaning now. you have discovered your potential and you will not waste it on a wretched disciple like him. 

  
  
  


_ VI. _

“follow me.” he whispers into your ear, emphasizes it with a thrust that once shook you from your bones. now it is hallowed, you need it to be filled with something else, something darker. 

“always.” you are the snake that lured adam and eve into wretched temptation and you have never felt more powerful. 

 

_ VII. _

 

seven is the holy number and seven is the number of times it takes you letting him fuck you to have him on his knees for you. 

 

_ VIII. _

you break him. slowly and sweetly. he cries, “credence” now, begs you for your temple, the warm heat inside of you and the curling darkness that is everywhere; inside you, on you, curling through the air around you. you hold his throat with one hand and bite his jaw savagely. “ _ god _ .” he whimpers,  _ whimpers _ , and you think  _ yes. _

 

_ VIIII. _

you are his communion and his psalms. his need for you is perfectly poised, a noose around his neck and you fall asleep laughing. the divine savior he had once been is an empty vessel molded into your pathetic devout lover. 

 

_ X _

he is broken now. falls apart when you rip his heart from his very chest. he shivers with your hand inside his chest, a euphoric expression shadowing the horror and in that moment you say, “remember when you said you will not bow down any longer?” he chokes, you can feel his lungs contract carefully.  “bow down to me.” you pull your hand out, his heart beating and trembling in your hand, and he falls to his knees.

 

_ IX. _

in your dreams you are standing above your not-mother. she is afraid and it tastes like sweet wine on your tongue. you hold out your hand, “hold out your hand, mother.” your fingers curl wickedly, shadows dancing between the spaces. she cries as she does so, you coil your belt into her palm, such a gentle caress in the movement, you almost feel cruel. “now hang yourself with it.”she sobs grossly, she is on her knees but you yank her up by her hair. “no please.” She begs and it is so so so sweet you can feel it warm your shriveled heart. 

“you said you would do anything for god, mother,” you say, towering over the woman who once haunted your nightmares. “And now? I am god.”

  
**you wake rutting against the bed you once shared with him and you allow you to take yourself in your hand because you are god now and your sins have become your salvation**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. Also you should totally head over to that savvy site called tumblr and chat with me, i'm so lonely over there. The name is maisparrow, i'd link it in that cool way people do but idk how to do that.


End file.
